


ART: The Sheet

by kjanddean



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Painting, Hugs, M/M, Tattoos, The Sheet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulking/sad Sherlock & cuddles</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: The Sheet

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea :) it just wanted to happen o.O Feel free to come up with background story :D

[tumblr](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/112504862208/i-accidentally-did-this-enjoy)

[LJ](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/43633.html) (also in bigger version if you click on the pic) 

  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/111119/111119_original.jpg)   



End file.
